


Bridge

by Tidalstep



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Depression, Hurt/No Comfort, I’m so sorry, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Self Projecting - Freeform, Suicide Attempt, Trigger Warning - Suicide, an alternate ending to a real life event, even if I don’t want to be, it’s what I did and I’m still here now, lance dies, please if any of you are considering this then talk to somebody, whooP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tidalstep/pseuds/Tidalstep
Summary: The cold air stings his face and burns his lungs, pedalling through the night and up a small incline to the middle of the bridge.Oh, how did he end up here.It’s been rough, buddy, so please read the tags.





	Bridge

The cold air stings his face and burns his lungs, pedalling through the night and up a small incline to the middle of the bridge. 

Oh, how did he end up here. Was it the lingering urge to step out in front of every car? The need to scream at nothing for everything? The thoughts swirling his head and poisoning his very being? 

Hours earlier Lance was in his room, depressed and alone, all day calculating, planning, and writing. He didn’t have the motivation to do anything but lay in bed, ward off any paladins that tried to stay too long, write, and clean his room. 

He cleaned before he departed because he didn’t think he’d come back to see his once organised mess of a room be that clean again. He wrote because it felt wrong to die without proper words to his family, the paladins. 

He packed the letters in his bag, hidden behind some pads, along with his house keys, a charger, his phone, and a hat. 

That lead him here, sitting on the bridge of a highway, lungs fighting for air, body cold, bike parked neatly (Blue will always be his best friend, along with his guitar Coco) with his helmet, bag set on the ground. He sits there for a minute, then another, and finally stands. 

He sets his phone down on his bag, no password anymore, and removes his shoes and jacket. He’s dressed rather nicely, but is freezing as the night moves on. 

He grips the railing, staring out into the night; cars driving along the lights’ path to nowhere, but also somewhere. 

Lance is going to go to a better somewhere than here. 

He steps over the railing, tears gathering in his eyes. He takes one last look down at the road below him, and at his bag, phone set neatly atop. 

“I’m sorry.” He says, trembling. 

Lance falls off, letting gravity carry him down and to nothingness. 

The team, merely blocks away, finds him there, lifeless, his bag and bike neatly at the top of the bridge, letters folded inside. 

They cry.

**Author's Note:**

> If you or anybody you know is having suicidal thoughts or is harming themselfes or heck even considering it, then get help, offer them your time to listen because everybody could use some comfort. You aren’t alone. 
> 
> You can talk to me on tumblr @bluelancerobin and on instagram @bluecandyanime (ask for other media to talk).


End file.
